Loving You
by Twilight Addict 3
Summary: Emma, LaylasShadow OC character, is in love with Draco Malfoy, Draco is clueless.  What will happen?  Read to find out!  This is for Layla's birthday!  Happy birthday bestfriend! Please read.  R&R! DracoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A./N. This is for my best friend's birthday! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Emma POV:

"Accio!" I pointed my wand at the package on the other side of the Slytherin common room. It automatically jerked towards me within arms reach.

I picked up the small package and tore the paper off. Inside was a beautifully knit scarf and a card from my friend Hermione Granger. I know she's a Mud blood (excuse my offensive term) but I can't help being friends with her.

Opening the card, I read the words, "Happy Birthday Emma! I hope you like the scarf I made! My mum taught me how to knit over the summer! Love, Hermione."

Hi, I'm Emalia Raine Lestrange. Daughter of Alexandrea Lestrange. Pureblood. And prefect in the house of Slytherin.

Today is December 1st, my birthday. I have light blonde hair - not too light - and light violet eyes. I'm rather thin and I'm a Keeper in the game of Quidditch.

I smiled at the scarf and wrapped it around my neck. It was green and silver striped and very warm. I would have to thank her at lunch as soon as my free time was over; Professor Flitwick was ill and no one was available to take over his class for the day.

Just then, Draco Malfoy, another Slytherin prefect, walked into the common room steaming mad. "Draco, are you OK?" I asked concerned. Little did he know, I'm in love with him. Only he see's me as a friend.

"I'm fine!" he snapped and ran to the boys dormitory.

I heard the door slam and I sighed. He always had had a temper. No doubt Professor Trelawny had predicted his fortune that had something to do with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in it with him. Either it be Harry and Ron winning a Quidditch game against Slytherin and making fun of Draco, or just the fact that they were in his fortune.

Slowly, I stood from the plush chair I was sitting in and walked to the door of the boys' dorm. I rapped my knuckles along the hard, cold wood three times. No answer. "Draco? Will you please come out and tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help," I suggested.

After a few more seconds of silence, the door opened and Draco stepped out. "Fine," he growled and we walked to a couch in the common room.

He told me that his father had sent him a message saying that Draco wouldn't be able to return home for Christmas break. Meaning that he would have to stay in a castle containing Potter and Weasley…and Hermione.

Draco, had never gotten along with Hermione because she's Muggle Born. He's disgusted that I can be friends with her, but makes an effort for my sake to not be _as_ cruel to her as he normally is. Also, he and his father aren't very…_close_, I guess would be a good term. **(A./N. This is Layla's view on Draco and his father's relationship.)**

"It's OK Draco," I reassured him, "You won't be all alone. I'll be here too and I'm sure at least a few of the others will be here too."

He nodded, "Thanks Emma."

"No problem buddy!" I laughed.

He smiled and checked the time. "It's time for lunch. Let's go, I'll walk with you."

I nodded and we walked together to the Great Hall; me smiling the whole way.

* * *

**A./N. Well, this is just a bit of an intro like I do in all of my stories. There will be more to come! Please review! I want your opinions!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A./N. Thanks to those of you who are reviewing! *cough* LaylasShadow and Makenna Alice Cullen *cough* And yes Layla…you have told me how much you love me xD. I love you too BFF! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Draco POV (let's shake things up a bit)

I walked out of the Slytherin common room and into the where it is located with Emma by my side. We made our way up the Grand Staircase and into the Great Hall. The whole time, I look at the space between us…if I inched my hand just a little to the left I would be holding her hand. But, I couldn't, because she obviously doesn't feel that way about me.

As soon as we entered the Great Hall, Emma ran to the Gryffindor table towards Hermione Granger. I don't understand why _she _has to be in Hogwarts. Everyone should have listened to Salazar Slytherin and kicked out all of the half-bloods and mud bloods. Then Hogwarts would be such a better place.

But I have to learn to control that side of my thoughts in order to at least _attempt _to talk to Granger without insulting her. It was for Emma's sake. She's the only reason I try to be nice to Hermione.

I reluctantly followed her to the Gryffindor table where I heard Emma raving over the scarf she was wearing.

"Oh I just love it! Thank you so much for making it! You just_ have_ to teach me how to knit! Usually mum will just have the knitting needles do the work by putting a spell on them, but I want to learn how to do it by hand! Please?" she begged.

"Of course Emma! This will be so much fun! I chose good colors for the scarf though right? Since you're in Slytherin I thought that maybe you would want something with your house colors," she pondered worryingly.

"I love the colors! Oh hi Draco! I almost forgot to show you! Don't you just love the scarf Hermione made me?" she asked, holding up the scarf.

I had to admit, it was beautifully made…but why would Hermione make her a scarf for no reason?

"It's lovely," I said truthfully, "Is there a special occasion?"

Hurt flashed across Emma's face. "No…nothing too special," she whispered and then walked out of the Great Hall with a hurried pace.

I frowned. "What did I say wrong?" I asked Hermione, who was slightly glaring at me. _Remember Emma, _I reminded myself before I insulted her.

"You forgot about her birthday…it's today," she stated plainly. Then she got up from the table and ran after Emma.

Her birthday! How could I have forgotten!

With that, I too ran after Emma.

* * *

An hour later, I was back in the common room panting. I had looked all over the school grounds and the castle for Emma, but she was nowhere to be seen. I am such a idiot! I've never forgotten her birthday! And I was going to tell her I loved her for her birthday.

Of course I had a back up gift just in case she didn't feel the same way. It was a diamond necklace with two emeralds on either side. I know she loves the color green; that's why I got it.

Just then, I saw Emma storm into the room. "Emma! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" I demanded.

"Away from you!" she screamed. Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh quietly…but quickly hushed once they caught glimpse of the glare I directed towards them.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot about your birthday! I even have a gift I bought last week! It must have just slipped my mind…" I explained.

"But you've never forgotten my birthday!" she frowned as tears started to well up in here eyes.

This made me feel even worse. "I know, and I'm a git for forgetting," I said quietly.

"Yes. Yes you are!" she agreed loudly.

"I'm honestly sorry. Please forgive me," I begged, "I'll get on my knees and cry if I have to!"

Emma gave me a contemplating look then sighed. "Well, I don't want to humiliate you…so fine…you're forgiven," she smiled and ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck for a hug.

A shock ran through me and I put my arms around her saying, "Thank you."

She nodded into my shoulder and suddenly looked at me. "But," she countered from her other words, "if you forget my birthday again, I will make no hesitation as to knocking you off your broom during Quidditch practice!"

I nodded back with a scared expression. Even though she said it in a joking voice…she probably meant it. We both laughed and she hugged me again. "So, where's my gift?" she asked excitedly.

My heart began beating in double time. Now was the time…_You can do this Draco,_ I tried to reassure myself. "I - uh…here!" I handed her a little green box with a silver ribbon that contained the necklace. I had chickened out.

She untied the ribbon and ripped off the wrapping paper. Opening the box, she gasped.

Emma carefully removed the necklace and examined it. Then she started to cry. "Do you not like it?" I asked, worried that maybe she didn't want it.

Emma threw the box down and - with necklace in hand - hugged me tightly to the point where she started to choke me. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she screamed, "I LOVE IT!"

Happy as I was that she loved the necklace…I couldn't breathe. "Can't…._breathe_…." I tried to hint to her.

"OH! Sorry!" she apologized as she let go of me.

She then proceeded to look up at me with her big violet eyes and in a shy voice asked, "Will you help me put it on?" followed by a blush.

My heart skipped a beat and I nodded. She lifted her hair and I gently hooked the necklace on her neck.

"Now lets go to Arithmancy before we're later than we already are!" she said in a chipper voice.

Grabbing our things - and with Crabbe and Goyle following us - we ran to class. I still can't believe I chickened out. Someday soon though, I'll be sure to tell her how I feel about her. Until then, I'll enjoy loving her in secret.

* * *

**A./N. Aw! They love each other but don't know it! And I know that Draco was kind of OOC, but hey…you'll act differently for the one you love ;-). Please review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	3. Important AN!

**A./N. So sorry that this isn't an update! I thought that since it's so close to Christmas though, that I would send you readers a message :) Soooo...I was at a Christmas party at my church for my youth group, and my friend Kolby showed us a video about Christmas...backwards. Anyways, I'm posting the link on here - well more like telling you how to get to it since links don't show up on stories - for the video. Here's how to get to it:**

**1.) Go to YouTube.**

**2.) Type in _Christmas Backwards_ in the search bar.**

**3.) Click on _The Real Meaning of Christmas (backwards)_.**

**4.) Enjoy!**

**I really hope you like it :) But I have to warn you, at first it's sounds a bit bad (not dirty...just offensive), but then half way through...it "turns around". You'll see what I mean when you watch it ;-) And remember! Watch the _whole_ thing! Not just half of it...and don't skip through anything...it just ruins the whole concept of the video. I'll be updating soon! I hope!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A./N. Does anyone here listen to Paramore? I love that band! Wow I am being so random… or I might be typing it because I'm listening to them right now. Hmmm… Anyways! - Le Gasp! What if I made Emma a Paramore fan :o Idea! If that's okay with Layla of course! Oooo! She said yes! Ok…now I'm rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…or the characters…J.K. Rowling owns everyone but Emma who LaylasShadow owns. Sigh.**

* * *

Emma POV

Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and I were _very _late for Arithmancy. We got an earful about it, too. But I didn't care for once. My mind was still filled with the memory of Draco hugging me back. My heart started beating faster just thinking about it.

I glanced over at him stealthily… or so I thought.

He was staring directly at me. I felt my face redden as I turned my head back to the front of the class. Maybe I was just imagining it. He doesn't love me…or even like me for that matter. Just as a friend.

I sighed and let my mind wander. Was I just imagining him gently caressing my neck as he put my necklace on?

My hands immediately reached up to touch the diamond and emeralds. A smile appeared on my face. I must not have noticed that the class had ended, for in what seemed like only seconds later, I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

It was Draco - naturally.

"C'mon Emma, let's go to Potions," he prompted.

Smiling, I stood up and we walked to Potions. It was his favorite class because Professor Snape taught it. **(A./N. Hmm…I wonder why it would be his favorite class just because of that. *sarcastic*)**

"So what was up in Arithmancy? You had a dazed look the whole class; you didn't even get upset when we were yelled at!" he said as if in shock.

I blushed a deep red but recovered quickly and rolled my eyes. "It was nothing…j-just thinking about what my parents will send me as a gift," I quickly lied.

He saw through me…I know he did, but he let the subject drop. I knew he would bring it up again though.

Potions was like any other class…boring. We created a Shrinking Potion - I shrunk my Potions book by accident though…it's a good thing Professor Snape had another potion to bring it back to its regular size.

Walking back to common room, Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle that they didn't have to follow him everywhere he went. Though I agreed with him, I still told him that he was being rude. He just smiled at me and said, "I know!"

The rest of the walk was silent, and when we finally walked through the secret entrance, there was even more silence. Everyone must not be back from their classes. If only there were a little music…hmmm…

I ran up to the girls dormitory and grabbed the muggle contraption that Hermione had gotten me for Christmas last year. It was a little thing that ran on elekicty…or is it electricity… Anways! You put the little phone things in your ears and press a button and music starts playing. Hermione said that it was called an iPod.

Running back down to the common room I looked for the band that Hermione had suggested in the song library. But I tripped on the next to last step in my rushed state. Before my face could come in contact to the ground though, a pair of strong arms caught me around the waist.

I looked up to see Draco with an amused expression on his face…so me being me, I blushed and looked away.

"Trying to kill yourself," he asked jokingly.

I smirked at him and put the ear phone things in and pressed play to some band called Paramore. The song was blasting in my ears, so I rubbed my finger over the little line on the screen and the volume lowered. Hermione would be proud!

Back to the song; it started out loudly and when the girl started singing, I could tell that I already loved this band.

I then noticed that Draco's arms were still around me, so I just looked up at him and smiled.

His face started to get red. Why was he embarrassed? My internal voice gasped; he must realize that I'm in love with him and he just wants to be friends!

Tears started forming in my eyes at this and I left the embrace of his arms and ran to a couch. Plopping down on the couch, I turned to face away from Draco and let tears run down my face.

I felt the couch sink down as someone sat down next to me. Trying to ignore whoever it was, I turned the volume of the iPod up and tried to concentrate on the lyrics to the song.

_Can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer -_

All of a sudden the music stopped, for the someone that had sat down beside me had pulled the ear buds out of my ears.

"Hey!" I protested angrily while turning around to face whoever it was.

"Sorry, but what's wrong?" It was Draco.

"Nothing," I lied, looking down.

His hand grabbed my chin as he gently lifted my head to face him. "Something's bothering you, I can tell," he said softly.

"It's too embarrassing to say," I admitted.

He looked like he was thinking about something intently when I told him this. "I'll make a deal with you," he suggested, "I'll tell you something embarrassing, if you tell me what's wrong."

"I thought you'd already told me everything about you," I narrowed my eyes.

"This is the only thing I haven't told you," he said seriously.

I contemplated this for a moment. It didn't sound like a bad idea. We trade secrets and hopefully if he doesn't feel the same way for me as I do for him, he'll at least stay my best friend. Of course it will be heartbreaking if he rejects me, but I won't show him that so he won't know the extent of my feelings for him. Because if he knew how hard it would be for me, then he would feel guilty. I know that much…but just to be safe… "You tell me what you have to say first," I compromised.

He thought about this for a while before nodding in agreement.

"Okay…this is kind of hard for me to say. It was going to be your original birthday gift, but-" I cut him off.

"Just spit it out Draco," I said impatiently.

"I'm in love with you," he said quickly.

The world stopped. All I saw was him in that short time. Before I could even take in the joy of what he told me, I jumped on him and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**A./N. So, what do you think? I thought maybe this would be a nice New Year's gift ;-) Review!**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A./N. Hey everyone! Yeah, I know I'm lazy. Blame it on school, and not having school…and after-school activities. Either way it's school's fault I'm lazy. Well, I won't delay you the chapter any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :p**

Draco POV

My mind went blank the moment Emma pressed her lips to mine. Why was she kissing me? Hmm….oh yeah! I just told her that I loved her…well I might as well make use of the moment while it lasts!

I responded by eagerly moving my lips with hers. My hands went to her face, memorizing the contours of it. Then, all to soon, she pulled away.

Her eyes were wide with shock and she pressed her hand to her mouth. We both stood there staring at each as if in shock. "I'm so sorry," she apologized quickly and quietly.

It took me a while to answer, but when I did, my voice wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be, "Don't be sorry. That was the best moment of my life." My voice actually cracked. How embarrassing.

"Really?" she squeaked

I smiled brightly at her and brought my hand up to her cheek cradling it, "Really."

Smiling brilliantly back at me, she gave me a chaste kiss that sent my head spinning and wrapped her arms around me in a hug and said, "I love you too, by the way."

Laughing, I wound my arms around her as well and looked stealthily around the room. Most of the students were giving us, "It's about time!" looks. The rest - all of them first years - were staring at us in shock. Emma must have noticed because her face instantly reddened.

"Don't pay any attention to them," I told her.

"Well that's kind of impossible since they're staring right at us," she argued.

I just smiled at her, then looked up at everyone and glared saying, "What are you looking at?" We were instantly alone.

"You know, your slightly mean nature does have its perks," Emma laughed.

"I know!" I smiled, "I give them a glare, and they clear out like a herd of deer after a gun is fired."

She looked at me and smiled, "So you remember what a gun is?"

"Yep! You told me last summer!" I smiled back. According to Emma, guns were used for hunting, sport, and even in a not-so-good way of killing.

"I'm impressed, meaning…." she paused, "that this has been the BEST birthday ever!" She started jumping up and down while clapping her hands excitedly.

All of a sudden she gasped, "I have to tell Hermione! And my parents! And -" she kept babbling away while listing names of people to tell about our newfound love.

"Well…I hope that this also means you're ready for Quidditch tomorrow!" I interrupted her.

The look on Emma's face was priceless. First she was shocked, then horrified, and last nauseous. "We have a match tomorrow? I have to find my robes, and my broom, and my lucky earrings! AH!" She flew out of the room screaming nonsense about a playing tactic.

Standing there with what must have been an amused expression on my face, I headed up to the boys' dormitory to get some sleep for the upcoming day.

**A./N. Yeah I know, it's short : \ I'm sorry for that…but I need inspiration again! Someone send me ideas please! I'm on my knees begging! OK I'm not really on my knees but I am begging.**

**Also the reason Emma was such a whirlwind is because Layla is a whirlwind…but that's why I love her ****J So don't kill my at school please! 3**

**~Twilight Addict 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A./N. OMG! I can't believe that I've neglected this story for so long! I'm a horrible person…anyways…here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! =[**

Emma's POV

"There's a place in the dark where the animals go! You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow! Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands, drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo!"

I was in the common room waiting for the classes to start with my iPod blasting in my ears. I was also singing at the top of my lungs to some _My Chemical Romance_ song that Hermione had showed me. Oh how I love muggle music.

But by the way that Draco was cringing every few seconds, I'm guessing that my singing isn't really up to par.

So, taking out the ear buds, I asked, "Is my singing really that bad?"

Draco's face flushed red with embarrassment as he answered, "Well, love, it's just that you're a little loud when you sing and you get a bit carried away."

I glared at him making his face turn from tomato red, to sheet white.

"Do I now? I'm fairly sure that means I'm tone deaf. Are you calling me tone deaf?" I screeched.

"What? No love, of course not!" he defended.

"Yes you are! I can't help that I'm not good at singing! This is verbal abuse!" I screamed…loudly.

"Emma, sweetie, you're not tone deaf. Now please keep your voice down," he said quietly.

"Fine!" I yelled.

I plumped down on the couch and crossed my arms. My mood had been like this for days…ever since we lost a Quidditch match to Hufflepuff of all Houses. Just thinking about it makes me sick.

_Flashback_

_I was gliding gracefully between the large hoop-like goals; making sure that they were all secure. We would NOT lose this match. My Firebolt rode smoothly and comfortably ensuring that I could play a many hours game. The score is 120-40 with Slytherin in the lead. Seeing that the other players were currently on the other end of the field, I scanned the air for our Seeker, Draco. Where was he?_

WHOOSH!_A large rush of air flew by me as a bludger almost took my arm off._

_I gripped my broom tightly, this time paying close attention to my surroundings._

_"Slytherin with another 10 points!" I heard from the stands._

_Smiling, I not-so-patiently waited for the players to start towards my way of the field. I was desperate to kick some Hufflepuff butt._

_A cluster of green suddenly began to flock around a sliver of yellow. Hufflepuff has the Quaffle. The sliver of yellow burst away from the green and a blur of the color started to make its way towards _my _goals. Oh. No. They. Didn't._

_Just as the Hufflepuff Chaser flung the Quaffle towards one of the goals, something heavy, hard, and fast hit me from behind._

_My body flew forward as the bludger went past. I was slowly slipping off of my broom and my arms wouldn't move! No!_

_I gripped the broom with my legs, but off I fell anyways. Halfway during my hurtle towards the ground, the world went black._

_End Flashback_

So yeah, I'm pretty mad. It turns out that Draco had been hurt sometime during the game also so needless to say, Hufflepuff won…150-380…

Draco sat beside me and took my hands in his.

"Hey," he said softly, "It's okay to be angry about the Quidditch match a few days ago. I understand what you're going through. But love, please don't take it out on me. I can't bear you being mad at me."

I looked up into his grayish-blue eyes and lifted a hand to cup his face. He smiled gently at me.

"I'm sorry Draco. I know that I've been having these mood swings and I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you. Maybe I should take it out on my prank messenger," I said softly.

He nodded and lent down to kiss me softly. We kissed for all of two seconds when he pulled back with a confused look on his face. "Prank messenger?" he asked.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "I've been getting the most random mail! I'm going to have to send something back to – Hey! Here comes the blasted owl now," I grumbled.

A medium sized brown owl landed directly on my lap with a rolled up piece of parchment. I retrieved the parchment and handed the owl to Draco so it wouldn't fly away.

Unrolling the parchment I read:

_Heyy…chocolate chip cookies are the bomb when you put tomatoes on them._

Draco looked at the parchment with an amused expression. "Well are you going to write back?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said smiling sweetly – and fakely.

I pulled a piece of parchment and my quill from my bag and began to write my response.

_I don't know who you are, but I'm a VERY peed off Slytherin girl with mood swings. So Mr. or Ms. Random, I suggest that you stop sending me random crap before I track you down by the owl you sent and hang you by your toes then gut you alive!_

_Lots of love,_

_Emma_

I rolled up the parchment, attached it to the owl's leg and took it from Draco. Walking over to the window, I threw it out.

Draco was sitting on the couch laughing his cute butt off when I walked back.

"Oh stop it you git," I said with mock frustration.

"I may be a git but you love me for it," he said.

I rolled my eyes but nonetheless said, "Of course I love you."

With that, he brought his lips to mine once more.

**A./N. I be sorry that it's short :/ But I just finished from an orientation at the hospital I'm volunteering at and I'm super tired…so…review! =]**


End file.
